livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Thuvian Darklight (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Shadow Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: N Languages: Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Infernal, Orc Deity: atheist First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: same Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) Spent 19, need to spend one more DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (14; +2 racial) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 17 +3 (7 pts) (15; +2 racial) WIS: 13 +1 (3 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (0 pts) (10; -2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 07 = + CON (1) (Wizard) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 10 = 10 INIT: +01 = (1) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: +00 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 11 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +03 = (0) + DEX (3) Will: +03 = (2) + WIS (1)); +2 vs illusions Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Binding Darkness (6/day): Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (3) Ranged Touch Attack; 30' range; Shadows entangle your foe for 1 round; grants concealment to and from target without some way of seeing in the dark Light Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (3) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range Ammo: Regular Bolts: 20 Dagger (ranged): Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (3) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range Dagger (melee): Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff ----- you can paraphrase here instead of quoting the whole core paragraphs. And I broke up lines so the scroll bars disappear. -SK Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots (see below). ----- Spells: A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a wizard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. A wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Wizard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A wizard may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the wizard decides which spells to prepare. Spells Gained at a New Level: Wizards perform a certain amount of spell research between adventures. Each time a character attains a new wizard level, he gains two spells of his choice to add to his spellbook. The two free spells must be of spell levels he can cast. If he has chosen to specialize in a school of magic, one of the two free spells must be from his specialty school. ----- Arcane Bond (familiar: viper): At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. This bond can take one of two forms: a familiar or a bonded object. A familiar is a magical pet that enhances the wizard's skills and senses and can aid him in magic, while a bonded object is an item a wizard can use to cast additional spells or to serve as a magical item. Once a wizard makes this choice, it is permanent and cannot be changed. ----- Arcane School (Shadow (Illusion), opposition: evocation, enchantment): A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. A wizard that does not select a school receives the universalist school instead. A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. For example, a wizard with evocation as an opposition school must expend two of his available 3rd-level spell slots to prepare a fireball. In addition, a specialist takes a –4 penalty on any skill checks made when crafting a magic item that has a spell from one of his opposition schools as a prerequisite. A universalist wizard can prepare spells from any school without restriction. Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Wizards with the universalist school do not receive a school slot. Instead of specializing in a focused arcane school of magic, a wizard can choose to specialize in one of the elemental schools of magic. Like a normal arcane school, an elemental school grants a number of school powers and one bonus spell slot of each level the wizard can cast, from 1st on up. This bonus spell slot must be used to prepare a spell from the elemental school’s spell list. Unlike a normal arcane school, each elemental school requires the wizard to select his opposed element as his opposition school (Air opposes earth, fire opposes water). He does not need to select a second opposition school. He must expend two spell slots to prepare a spell from his opposed elemental school as normal. ----- Extended Illusions (Su): Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of “concentration” lasts a number of additional rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level after you stop maintaining concentration (minimum +1 round). At 20th level, you can make one illusion spell with a duration of “concentration” become permanent. You can have no more than one illusion made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another illusion as permanent, the previous permanent illusion ends. ----- Binding Darkness (Sp): As a standard action, you cast a weave of shadows at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The shadows entangle your foe for 1 round plus 1 additional round for every five wizard levels you possess. In conditions of bright light, this duration is halved (minimum 1 round). A creature entangled by your shadows has concealment from those without darkvision or the ability to see in darkness, and other creatures likewise have concealment relative to it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. ----- Shadow Step (Sp): At 8th level, Skip listing abilities that are at later levels. ----- Bonus Feats: At 1st level, a wizard gains Spell Focus as a bonus feat. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The wizard is not limited to the categories of Item Creation Feats, Metamagic Feats, or Spell Mastery when choosing those feats. ----- Spellbook: A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his prohibited schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). Feats Spell Focus (Illusion) (bonus feat): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Greater Spell Focus (Illusion) (Level 1): +1 to the DC of spells of that school Possible future feats: Additional Traits, Greater Spell Focus, Spell Specialization, Greater Spell Specialization, Expanded Arcana, Improved Initiative, Minor Spell Expertise, Major Spell Expertise, Spell Mastery, Spell Bluff, Combat Casting Traits Fast Talker (Social): You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Skeptic (Magic): Growing up, you were always around magical effects to the extent that you realized that much of it was smoke and mirrors. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against illusions. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (1) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise* 03 0 0 3 +0 Bluff* 09 1 3 -1 +2(racial) + 1(trait) + 3(familiar) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( )* 03 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History)* 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics* 07 1 3 3 +0 Perception 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 **+2 when Nora is within arms length Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 07 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2(racial) Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device -1 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists Concentration Check: +4; SR check: +1 +2 DC to illusion spells Prepared 0 Level (3+1/day; DC 13) Level 01 (2+1/day; DC 14) Level 02 (0+1/day; DC 15) * Acid Splash * Spell Name * * Detect Magic * Spell Name * * Ghost Sound*(DC 15) * Spell Name * * Prestidigiation * * Known (*Illusion spell) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Acid Splash * Spell Name * * Arcane Mark * Spell Name * * Bleed * Spell Name * * Detect Magic * Spell Name * * Detect Poison * Spell Name * * Disrupt Undead * Spell Name * * Ghost Sound* * * * Mage Hand * * * Mending * * * Message * * * Open/Close * * * Prestidigitation * * * Read Magic * * * Restistance * * * Touch of Fatigue * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Nora, Viper familiar N Tiny animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +9 DEFENSE AC 17, touch 15, flat-footed 14 (+3 Dex, +2 natural, +2 size) hp 3 (1d8–1) Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +1 OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee bite +5 (1d2–2 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 4, Dex 17, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 8 (can't be tripped) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +11 (3(Dex)+ 8(movement)) Perception +9 (1(Wis)+1(ranks)+3(csb)+4(Racial)) Stealth +15(3(Dex)+4(Racial)+8(size)) Swim +11 (3(Dex) +8(movement)) SPECIAL ABILITIES Poison (Ex)Bite—injury; save Fort DC 9; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save. Improved Evasion Share Spells Empathic Link Nora's history with Thuvian is not one he shares with anyone else, but it's clearly long enough for many of his personality traits to rub off on her. Rarely showing herself for anything other than meals, she stays in her special pouch in Thuvian's backpack, content to let her master engage the wide world. If strangers disrupt her private dining, she gets upset, but otherwise prefers to simply ignore them. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 100 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Blue Skin Color: Greyish white Appearance: Small horns peek out from underneath his short hair, otherwise Thuvian looks human; Simple, dark clothing typical of the average traveler Demeanor: Brusk, distrustful, and short tempered with most strangers, though with other tieflings and acquaintances (friend is practically a foreign word to him), he usually keeps his temper and attitude in check, if just barely not deliberately off putting, but comes across as such, unless he is deliberately trying not to. Background Thuvian's tendency to seek to blend into and mimic the shadows, however he can, stems from a very unpleasant life growing up. His temperment is such that even if he hadn't been born a tiefling, he would have been a loner; being a tiefling, with all the social bias that comes it, just amplifies his natural inclinations. Raised in an orphanage from birth, he never knew loving parents and has dealt with harsh reality for as long as he can remember. He was given a basic education there, and was eventually accepted into a small arcane college, where he struggled along for many years taking classes as he could afford them and the struggling college could manage to retain teachers long enough to teach them. Recently the college finally went completely under after a long struggle, but not before Thuvian had picked up the basics. He has since picked up odd jobs here and there, living a life that many would blanch at, but since he's never known any other, he doesn't seem to mind it too much. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character